"Black and Yellow" by Wiz Khalifa
"Black and Yellow" is a song by American rapper Wiz Khalifa. It was released in 2010 and was apart of his album Rolling Papers. It was also apart of The Lego Batman Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. The song has received very positive reviews from critics. Lyrics Yea, Uh huh, you know what it is Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Yea, Uh huh, you know what it is Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is Everything I do, I do it big Yeah, uh huh, screaming that's nothing What I pulled off the lot, that's stunting Repping my town when you see me you know everything Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow I put it down from the whip to my diamonds, I'm in Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Uh, black stripe, yellow paint Them niggas scared of it, but them hoes ain't Soon as I hit the club, look at them hoes' face Hit the pedal once, make the floor shake Suede inside, my engine roarin' It’s the big boy, you know what I paid for it And I got the pedal to the metal Got you niggas checking game, I’m ballin' out on every level Hear them haters talk, but there’s nothin' you can tell 'em Just made a million, got another million on my schedule No love for 'em, nigga breaking hearts No keys, push to start Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is Everything I do, I do it big Yeah, uh huh, screaming that's nothing What I pulled off the lot, that's stunting Repping my town when you see me you know everything Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow I put it down from the whip to my diamonds, I'm in Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Got a call from my jeweler, this just in And bitches love me ‘cause I'm fucking with their best friends Not a lesbian, but she a freak though This ain't for one night, I’m shining all week, ho I’m sippin' Clicquot and rocking yellow diamonds So many rocks up in my watch I can’t tell what the time is Got a pocket full of big faces Throw it up, 'cause every nigga that I’m with Taylor'd Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is Everything I do, I do it big Yeah, uh huh, screaming that's nothing What I pulled off the lot, that's stunting Repping my town when you see me you know everything Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow I put it down from the whip to my diamonds, I'm in Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Black and yellow Stay high like how I’m supposed to do That crowd underneath them clouds can’t get close to you And my car look unapproachable Super clean, but it's super mean She wanna fuck with them cats, smoke weed, count stacks Get fly and take trips and that's that, real rap I let her get high if she want and she feel that Convertible drop feel, ‘87, the top peeled back Yeah, uh-huh, you know what it is Yeah, yeah, uh-huh, you know what it is You already know what it is, man And if you don't, you should by now Reppin' my town, when you see me you know everything Black and yellow, black and yellow Black and yellow, black and yellow I put it down from the whip to my diamonds, I'm in Black and yellow, black and yellow Black and yellow, black and yellow Yeah, uh-huh, you know what it is Everything I do, yeah, I do it big Yeah, uh-huh, screaming: "That's nothin'!" When I pulled off the lot, that's stuntin' Reppin' my town, when you see me you know everything Black and yellow, black and yellow Black and yellow, black and yellow I put it down from the whip to my diamonds, I'm in Black and yellow, black and yellow Black and yellow, black and yellow Why It Rocks #The beat is amazing. #The lyrics are quite awesome they go to show how successful Wiz Khalifa really is. #The music video is just so cool. #The flow is great. #Wiz Khalifa sounds awesome in this. #This was an amazing start for Wiz Khalifa. #The remix featuring Snoop Dogg, Juicy J, and T-Pain (despite being horrible) is pretty good. #Nice looking single cover art. Videos Wiz Khalifa - Black And Yellow Official Music Video Wiz Khalifa - Black And Yellow G-Mix ft. Snoop Dogg, Juicy J & T-Pain Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Wiz Khalifa songs Category:Songs from movies